<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>热派 by KateLaurant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708228">热派</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant'>KateLaurant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, DRK family - Freeform, Gen, who doesn't love Rielle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>星芒夜，莉艾勒和希德勒格在忘忧骑士亭等待他们的客人。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rielle de Caulignont &amp; Sidurgu Orl, Sidurgu Orl &amp; Warrior of Light, hinted-Fray Myste/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>热派</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>很早以前的一篇圣诞贺文，惊觉竟没有搬到AO3上于是搬一下。有一点光弗雷光暗示。<br/>谁不喜欢暗黑骑士大家庭呢？</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>圣夜。莉艾勒烤了水果派，加了充足的砂糖莓子和其他各种东西，反正希德勒格搞不清。派烤得很好，香甜味直接从鼻腔钻进胃里，闻到就肚子饿。希德勒格问她什么时候学的。“上次从格里达尼亚回来的时候呀。”她说，临走前她问魔女咖啡馆那位温柔亲切的老板娘要了方子，认真地抄在一张纸上，小心翼翼地收在裙子内袋里。小姑娘练习了好几次，差点毁了酒馆的后厨，好在主厨和帮工们都喜欢她，而且她的保护人又看起来就可怕。</p><p>派已经可以吃了，但莉艾勒丝毫不准备把它从熄了火的炉子里端出来。希德勒格看着她趴在忘忧骑士亭的窗口，一只脚一晃一晃，绿眼睛期盼地望着外面鱼群般穿梭的人潮。他用角想都知道她在等谁。</p><p>“别等了。”他对她说，“你不如先吃，从中午就开始瞎忙活。那家伙忙得要死，多半不会来，说不定他现在自己就穿着大红衣戴着假胡子，扮成什么星神使者给其他小鬼送礼物呢。”</p><p>“他会来的。”莉艾勒倔强地反驳，希德勒格也不敢和她顶嘴，“而且你不是也很想他来的吗？前几天我还看见你偷偷写信叫他星芒节来伊修加德呢。”</p><p>希德勒格瞪大眼睛，过了会儿才开始说教她不能随便翻阅私人信件。女孩哼着歌假装没听见他嚷嚷，继续盯着窗外，他也只好由着她去。他盯着桌上的油灯，忽然想起他自己还是孩子时的那几个星芒夜，每到那天翁帕涅就会比平时还和蔼许多，给两个男孩买点心——他给他们讲故事，弗雷总是听得很认真，而希德勒格会假装嫌他唠叨。他讲些每个伊修加德的小孩都会听的老故事，讲星芒节是怎么开始的：那些善良的士兵给无家可归的孩童披上红袍，给他们食物和庇护。“但现在他们给的更多是血袍子。”希德勒格还记得弗雷突然说，然后他开始愤怒，师父则显得悲伤。</p><p>“是的，孩子。”他说，“所以我们才在这里……希望总有一天人人披上的都是温暖和安全的红袍。”</p><p>温暖和安全。他想。听起来天方夜谭，但如今他也姑且算拥有了。</p><p>“我看到他了！”莉艾勒轻声喊道，把他从回忆里拽出来。希德勒格走到她旁边，透过窗户看到他们在等的人。一名风尘仆仆的冒险者，用斗篷盖住了黑色盔甲和大剑，正站在阶梯下的云雾街。他到了这里，却似乎不急着上来，也没发现正瞧着他的两双眼睛。他们看见他在云雾街的某个阶梯上来回徘徊，石壁上昏黄的灯光和雪花一同洒满旅人肩头，他在那儿站了很久，从他挺直脊背的方式中显露出某种眷顾和虔诚。这似乎是个不该打扰的私人时刻，不知为何希德勒格如此觉得，或许莉艾勒也是，于是他们无人开口。</p><p>又过了片刻，冒险者离开了那节楼梯，朝忘忧骑士庭的方向走来。</p><p>莉艾勒赶紧从窗边跳开。“我还没把派从后厨拿出来！”她有些紧张，希德勒格告诉她即使现在去厨房也来不及——但他们都在笑。又过了一会儿，光之战士的身影出现在楼梯口（希德勒格及时地板起了脸），他朝他们的方向走来，带着一身的风雪和铁味，脸上是熟悉的微笑。</p><p>莉艾勒快步向冒险者走去，金发和绿眼睛闪闪发光。光之战士扯下兜帽，把女孩抱起来转了一圈，然后笑着拿出包裹说他为她带了礼物。</p><p> </p><p>-END-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>彩蛋：</strong>
</p><p>“希德勒格，之前你独自照看密斯托和莉艾勒辛苦了，我给你也带了星芒节礼物。”</p><p>“真的假的。”</p><p>“是啊！《育儿日记》、《单亲孩子也能幸福成长》……”</p><p>希德勒格发动了“嗜血”</p><p>希德勒格发动了“暗技”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>